The Fault In Our Stars
by NeruaLauren
Summary: Told from Hazels point of veiw, how will her and isaac find love? what will happen between them?


My heart was still broken; at least it was still beating, whilst Augustus' lay still inside his body. It had been just 12 days science his death... a horrific 12 days. Nothing I could do would stop my pain, sadness and loneliness. I had so many questions on my mind and the only person who could answer them was Augustus Waters. I hooked myself up and made my way towards the kitchen where I could smell my breakfast cooking.

"Hey hazel, how'd you sleep darling" My asked cheerfully

"Fine mum" I gormlessly replied.

"And how are you feeling today" She said in a doubted way.

I looked at her and continued to the sofa and mum continued cooking. My phone started vibrating ... Isaac was calling.

"Hey" I answered

"Hi, How are you coping?" he asked

"Well It's an Augusts free world ... what other feelings are there than what I'm feeling now" I answered swelling up with tears.

"Hey, hey... It's ok Hazel... I know how you're feeling, I honestly don't know what I can do without him" Isaac said desperately

"Mhmm" I mumbled

"You want to hang out today?" He said perkily

"Yea sure should I come round to your house at about 2? I replied

"I'll see you then Hazel... see you soon Babe" he said

"What!?" I replied

"Sorry I didn't mean to ... it slipped out" He horridly replied

"Ha-ha its cool, see you later"I said

"Bye" he replied

And then the line cut off...

"What was that about" Mum asked

"Could you drop me round to Isaacs at 2?" I asked

"Yep sure honey" She replied

I was still a bit frazzled from what he said but I'll get over it. I turned on the TV and started watching the latest episode of America's next top model when mum yelled "BREAKFAST IS READY" I stumbled to the table and although I wasn't hungry I ate it all. I then thanked mum and steadily walked into my room and got dressed into an old Blue top and ripped jeans.

A few hours had passed and I then left to Isaacs's house. When I arrived Isaacs parents weren't home, He yelled from downstairs "Hazel, glad you could make it! Come on down" I walked down to his Bedroom and sat down on his bed breathing heavily.

"Hi Isaac" I said

"Hi Hazel" He said

"I see you can make your way around your house now" I said

"Yep vie gotten used to it all" He said

"So what do you want to do? I said

"I actually just want to talk Hazel" He said

"Oh ok ..." I said

He came and sat down next to me, I Became quite nervous.

"Hazel I know these past few days have been quite insane but I just want you to know I will always be here for you" He said as he pushed my hair behind my ears. "And I have one question on my mind that I just want to know, how will we find love ...?" he asked

I gulped...

He stared at me for a while and I wasn't sure what to do or say...

"I've had feelings for you're since you stepped into support group and kept it a secret from you and Augusts... "He said

A bulge grew from his crotch area ... I felt turned on and the need to touch him... was I just desperate? I wasn't sure but he had a certain look in his eyes and I could tell from the way he looked at me he loved me.

"Isaac I truly don't know what to say I mean I don't know what..." he cut me off mid sentence

"I may be blind but I want you to fuck me right now"

I was horrified as he ripped of his pants in front of me ... he cock was stiff and huge...

I ripped off my jeans and leant over as is tongue tunnelled into my vagina meeting my clitoris

I moaned deeply

He kept going and going and I let out a cry and pulled on his hair to keep me steady

I pulled away and dug around for a condom... but there was one ready under his pillow. I yanked it over his huge cock. I hopped onto of him and pushed against his willing force we banged against the wall and the only sound were moans and yelps... I was running out of air and had to stop... he managed to take of his condom and I jerked him off, cum spilled everywhere. I caught my breath back and pushed him back down on the bed. I lay on him with my pussy in his face and my face on his dick... I sucked on it and let out an ease of pain as he got deeper inside of me. Deeper his cock went... deeper and deeper, I swallowed I got up...

I wasn't sure what to feel ... Turned on, Horney, used, Betrayal? But I was out of breath

I turned to him

"We shouldn't have done that... what would Augusts think? I love him" I said

Isaac yelled "HAZEL THAT FELT SO GOOD YOU KNOW IT DID, WERE MENT TO BE AND I DONT CARE WHAT AUGUST THINK BECAUSE HE IS D-E-A-D"

I looked at him in disgust, and then I heard a loud knock on the door


End file.
